A Snake in the Grass
by ToxicStrawberryRandomness
Summary: What happens when Lily Potter gets put in Slytherin? Since her first day at Hogwarts she's been all on her own. Read about what happens to Harry Potter's youngest child when she becomes an outcast.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

I still remember my first day at Hogwarts. It was a warm, September day when we all drove down to the train station together. I can remember how tightly I gripped my mother's hand as we ran at the wall between stations 9 and 10, like I had seen my brothers do for years. I remember the long, almost unbearable train ride, spent thinking about my new school and all my new stuff we had bought at Diagon Alley. Most of all, I thought of my new owl and my new wand, yew, dragon heartstring, nine inches, that I couldn't wait to use. Then came the chilling bout ride, where the boats moved themselves and then, the school itself. It was tall and imposing but I couldn't help thinking it looked like the end of my boredom. 

We were herded in the building, up the stairs, and in to the Great Hall. We waited, barely able to contain our excitement, for our name to be called. Kids were called and houses were assigned. I heard my cousin, Hugo's name being called and turned to watch. No sooner had he sat down on the stool, then the hat shouted out Gryffindor and he joined his sister, Rose. Soon, I was one of the only ones left. I glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw my brothers, James and Albus, congratulating the newest addition to their house. 

"Potter, Lily" I swallowed the lump in my throat and trudged up the steps. Hopping up on the stool I put the hat on and waited. The Sorting Hat paused and shouted out one word. One word that would haunt me for years.

"Slytherin." 

Silence. 

Chapter One: 

Four Years Later 

"Let us have another wonderful year filled with learning and fun." Headmistress McGonagall finished her welcoming speech and found her seat. Blah blah blah. It was the same thing every year, new students, new subjects, same old boring life. I buried my nose back in my sketchbook and let the sounds fall away.  
>I was sitting at the end of the table, nobody beside me or across from me. I wasn't hungry, seeing the first years being sorted, how their faces would light up when they found where they belonged. I couldn't help thinking about my own time being sorted. I didn't find the place I belonged. I found the place that made me an outcast.<p>

My own house shunned me; after all, I was a Potter, a born Gryffindor. Most of them didn't outright hate me but every one of them avoided me. As for the other houses, they thought I was a potter gone wrong. My brother, Albus, is Head Boy this year and two years older than me. He would rather not publicly acknowledge me for fear of his perfect reputation. Which is fine by me, I would rather not talk to him anyways. My oldest brother, James, just graduated from Hogwarts, which means this year can only be better than last year. James was a prefect and used his power to lord over everyone, especially me. He is arrogant and loves to think of me as his dumb little sister. He tells everyone that I am a result of my dad's scar, his one connection to the dead Dark Lord, and he is afraid for his life, living under the same roof as me. 

They both are gifted wizards. James can perfect his spells in a fraction of the time it takes his classmates, he just catches on quick. Albus is a potions genius. He also aces herbology. Me on the other hand? You would think with two of the most powerful wizards for parents I would have some special power too, like my brothers. I don't. My father says it's because I don't apply myself. What would he know? He's always been powerful. 

I was jarred out of my thoughts by a shove from the side that had me off the bench and on the floor in seconds. I heard a giggle and looked up only to see what I expected to. Violet Wynnstrum. I glared. 

"Nice to see you too, Violet." She went back to her food and I went back to being a mere annoyance. 

I felt the bench dip down as someone sat in the forbidden spot beside me. I looked over to see wide shoulders, expensive robes, and white-blond hair. It took me a minute to place him. I don't pay much attention to others and the only reason I knew him was because he was a prefect. Also he is all my brother has been talking about. He is Albus' sworn rival. And apparently dating Violet, of course.

"Vi, stop messing around and let's go back to the common room. I'm tired." He glanced around and that's when I put a name with a face. Scorpius Malfoy. Violet immediately hopped up and grabbed his arm. She sneered at me. I knew what she was doing; she was marking her territory as well as showing off her rich, trophy boyfriend. She flipped her long black hair, he started walking, and she flounced away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I was about to head downstairs to the passageways that led to the Slytherin common room when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to find my cousin, Hugo, fighting his way through a group of first years. He finally caught up with me and grabbed my arm to hold me there, breathing hard.

"Lily… I've been calling you ever since we left the Great Hall!" I kept walking.

"What do you want Hugo? The Gryffindor common room is the other way."

He sighed, "Lily, I know how hard it is for you around this time but you have to realize that I don't care what house you're in."

"You don't understand."

"I was just going to ask you if you were gonna come watch the Quidditch trials?" He gave me his classic puppy-dog eyes. "I'm trying for keeper."

I caved after a moment. "All right, I'll come, but don't expect me to stay for the whole thing." What could I do? He's my cousin and quite possibly the only friend I've got. He gave me a big grin and a kiss on the cheek before he ran back the way he came, to catch up with the other Gryffindors.

I found my way down the maze of passageways, to the common room, through the girl's dormitory, and up to my room.

The days kind of blended into others until Hugo's big day arrived. I dragged myself out of bed and all the way to breakfast. Until that moment, I had never really realized how popular Hugo was. I mean, I always knew he was a people person but to see him surrounded by people, all wishing him luck, patting him on the back, and flirting with him, was a complete surprise. In that moment, I felt a flare of jealousy that almost made me go back to bed and back to sleep. But I forced my way through breakfast and out to the Quidditch field. I made myself sit down and focused my attention on Hugo, who was flying around the goals like he was born to.

The girl beside me coughed loudly. "You're Lily right? Lily Potter?"

I turned my head to see a girl about my height with short blonde hair and blue eyes that were fixed on my face. I recognized her as one of the girls flirting with Hugo earlier. "Yeah." I mumbled.

Her blue eyes narrowed. By then, we had the attention of everyone sitting around us. "Why are you here? This is the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Now my eyes narrowed as I got defensive. "I was invited. Why are you here?"

She gave an unlady-like snort. "I am in Gryffindor. Nobody had to invite me."

I laughed. "Aww. No one asked you, did they?"

There was some giggling from the peanut gallery. Her face turned pink and she stood up. "You think you're better than us, don't you? Can't you see that no one wants you here?"

A voice spoke from behind me. "I invited her here. If you have anything against my cousin, you can take it up with me."

I saw Blondie's face turn bright red and I turned around. Apparently, while me and Blondie had been talking, trials had ended. I rolled my eyes and started walking away. Hugo stayed a moment longer and then followed. We walked in silence back towards the school. When we reached the castle, Hugo found his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about them. They don't mean anything by it. They just…" he trailed off.

I sighed and felt bad for giving him a hard time. "Hugo, you don't have to explain it to me, I understand." We stood awkwardly in front of the doors before I spoke up.

"I have to go. We have a quiz in Herbology, in case you'd forgotten, and Professor Longbottom is already upset about my last test. Bye." I walked through the doors, heading back to my common room before he could respond. But instead of the common room, I found myself walking down towards the first floor, all the way to the girl's bathroom.

I remember coming here as a first year. I had been wondering if all the stories my father told us were true and had come here to see if the mysterious 'Chamber of Secrets' really existed. That was the time I discovered that I could talk to snakes. It was also the first time, since coming to Hogwarts, that I felt special. I had opened it and entered to discover it was exactly like my father had described. I haven't gone in since that time, but I like looking at the entrance and imagining how it must have felt, fighting the Basilisk. I never told anyone about it or that I could talk to snakes, not even my family, no sense in giving people another reason to avoid me.

I sat on the ground, next to the sink and retreated in my thoughts. I do this a lot, because no one comes in here. It's just me and my thoughts. Well, my thoughts and Moaning Myrtle.


End file.
